Surprises can be scary
by TPx100
Summary: ONESHOT, TP fic, ghost stories..are MAD! ..but then who said the 3rd..one?


Surprises can be scary!!

Pan likes Trunks, she hates to admit it while Bra and Marron talk about their husbands.

(A:N hiya!! This is one shot of TP, hehehe it's basically about a ghost story. Hehehe)

Pan flew towards Roshi's place were she was meeting Marron and Bra. As she landed she was greeted by Roshi, "Oh my  ...Pan look how much you grown" Pan rolled her eyes knowing that he was just mentioning about her breast. "Hi Roshi, Is Marron and Bra inside?" Pan asked changing the subject but knowing they are inside. She was wearing a Light orange tank top with Dark Blue jeans with lots of ripped ends.

Roshi just nodded and opened the door for her. Pan smiled warmly and went inside. She then spotted Marron and Bra talking about Guys again. Pan rolled her eyes again. As Pan went close to Marron she realised that Marron was just talking about her husband Goten and how he got kicked out of the ice cream store. While Bra was talking about her husband Uub _Its unfair, Im the one left with no one, well Trunks.. but he would ever..naa .. but would he? . Oh well I guess im going to break the conversation and talk about... _Pan thought as she went to greet them, "Hi Guys, wazzup?" Marron looked at Pan in a confused face. Pan looked awfully different. She for some reason showed that she was very Happy, well excited. Bra noticed this too so she bugged in, "Pan.. tell us!" Pan ginned and started to speak "I have great news, I found these locks well keys and I searched around and found out that these keys belongs to this.. spooooky house!!" Marron lifted her eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?" Pan took the set of keys our of her half ripped pocket and said, "Lets explore!! You promised that you will hang out with me this time because I went shopping with you, Marron and Bra!!" Bra and Marron looked at each other and groaned, "… Guess your right, a deal is a deal!" Pan started to jump around the room…

MEANWHILE  Outside the room

A strange familiar voice said, "Pan I love you… when…when? Will you be with me…"

-----------------------

That night the 3 girls dressed up in black. This was very uncomfortable for Pan because all her close is for training and she had no sense of fashion. She borrowed Bra's Top which showed Pans outline clearly. She borrowed Marrons Tights, which made Pan feel like a robot who is rapped in cloths. They flew towards the house. It was a rusty old fashioned mansion. This made Bra and Marron gasp, "Are you seriously going in there?" Pan looked back and realised that Bra and Marron were shaking mumbling things like 'Goten help me, Uub help me" This made Pan jealous again so she spoke up loud and clearly, "AHEM, Its not that scary, common follow me, lets talk about Ghost stories." Pan gasped and covered her mouth… Did she just say she wants to talk about ghost stories? _AAA No ghost stories….!!!!!!_ Bra lifted both her eyebrows and said "Ghost stories? … MAD!! Marron and I actually love ghost stories!!" Marron smiled joining Bra, "Yeah lets go inside."_ Freaky _Pan thought,_ they are totally different, I guess I should just close my ears and pretend to look_ as she went in.

They sat down on a rusty dusted cushion. They soon realised they can see nothing, just hear their voices. Pan closed her ears at sometime as Bra and Marron said their stories. After Pan heard the 3rd one, she decided to cut in since she was starting to like these Ghost Stories, "Guys can I say one now?" Marron cut in immediately, "What..do you mean Pan? You just said your story…" Bra joined in, "Pan, didn't you just say the story about the  girls head,… thingy? That was funny and good. Where did you get it?" Marron and Bra stated to giggle. Pan was confused. She hasn't said anything. _Wha__---?__ Oh no..what if..maybe…aaaaa _Pan thought as she said, "I didn't say anything yet." Bra and Marron gasped, "Then who----?" As Pan was about to say something, a large hand covered her mouth and grabbed her. The room went silent, Pan was gone leaving Bra and Marron scared. Bra started to scream, "Pan?! Are you here?" Marrons eyes grew large and she lighted a match and saw nothing, only Bra and herself. Bra gasped, "Oh no, Pan!!!" she took Marrons hand and ran out of the house and flew home, they were too scared, they needed their family and to search for Pan.

MEANWILE PAN (A:N this happened when pan was taken away)

Pan gasped trying hard to let go of the grip. She still didn't know who it was. As the person made her turn towards the person, the first thing she saw the moonlight. It was fullmoon. Then she saw… Trunks…

PANS PROV (A:N ehhe a little thing from her point of view.)

He bent down to kiss me. He moved so quickly. I had no time to even be surprised. Before I could make a sound his lips were on mine and I could see nothing but his face his eyes. His lips were so soft. Even softer than I would have thought. I'd daydreamed so many times of doing this with Trunks. SO much it has become a fantasy of mine. But now the fairytale had come true and he was kissing me. I closed my eyes never wanting to stop. As we both broke up kissing for breath, he carried me up and flew out of the house. We were under the moon. I looked up to his emerald, blue, aqua eyes lovingly. He looked at me back with the same eyes. He went closer to me and whispered into my ears, "I love you"

I replied, "I love you too"

THEN EUDDENLY SOMEONE BROKE OUR PRIVACY!!

Marron and Bra were in front of us, they were laughing happily. He both looked at them embarrassed but we didn't care. We loved each other even though he is 13 yrs older than me. Bra said, "Sorry 'laughs' We got kind of 'laughs' lost!!"

Trunks replied still carrying me, "Ok then, go that way" he said pointing towards Roshis place. Bra and Marron nodded still laughing and flew as fast as they can. I looked back at his eyes again. It still showed love for me. I knew that he was just joking pretending to be a girl and said a scary story.

After an hour we flew towards Roshi's place holding hands. I cant believe he loves me. I love him too!! As we landed we got whistles and claps, I forgot today was my birthday, That's why!! Bra and Marron!! Oh geez, they could have told me. Well at least im with Trunks, Im soo Happy! I hugged Trunks and went towards Marron and Bra. Bra winked at me, "I see you and bro are going well." I replied with a smile. Marron was very happy too, "WE CAN TRIPPLE DATE!!" well.. uh whatever that means!! They are both Married!! HAH watever. As I looked around for Trunks I felt warm hands around me. It was him.

"Hello Trunks!" I said happily.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I just know" I replied. It was silent until Marron and Bra started talking about the story that they thought I was talking about Girls head I started laughing and told Trunks, "By the way Trunks that was a funny story you sad about the girls head." Bra, Marron and I waited for an answer as he looked at me confused, "huh? What do you mean?"

Bra, Marron and my eyes grew big, 'THEN WHO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

The End, Hope ya liked it!! R&R plz!!


End file.
